Cameron Mitchell
Cameron Mithcell has brownish red hair and red eyes. He usually is seen wearing casual or semi casual clothing. He occasionally wears a full suit but most of the time only wears the shirt and pants. Personality Cameron is usually quite nice and kind to people. He enjoys playing games and tends to make games out of his training. Although Cameron has split his personality into two with his more crazy and evil side manifesting itself as Noremac. When Noremac takes over Camerons body his eyes change from the red colour to a yellow and he tends to become a lot more blood thirsty. He enjoys fighting and prefers to push himself and the person his fighting to the very limits even in something as small as a training session. History Cameron grew up in Australia where he played a lot of card games. One day when He and his friend were playing a game a hollow attacked and killed Cameron's friend. Cameron thought that he was next but then the fullbring power hidden inside Cameron activated and a warrior from a card in his card game was standing in front of him. The warrior dissapeared after defeating the hollow and Cameron ran to try and help his friend. When he got to his friend more people came and belived that Cameron was the one who had killed the boy. After that night Cameron fled from Australia and after hearing about Xcution came to Japan. Cameron later lost his card related fullbring when his brother destroyed the cards in a battle. This led to Cameron leaving Xcution and joining up with his brothers group of fullbringers known as Chimera fang. After being trained Cameron with the help of others from Xcution took down Chimera fang. After this battle Cameron took a necklase with a dragon pendant on it as a momento of his victory. Powers and Abilities Fullbring House of Cards Camerons fullbring lies in his gold and silver pendant that is in the shape of a card. Upon activation his fullbring forms a deck of cards that cause varing effects depending on the chosen card. Ability 1 Cameron is able to charge a card with a clubs suit with his reiatsu, After it is charged it can be activated (mainly by throwing it) to cause an explosion at the spot where the card is detonated. The power varies with the cards face number from a 2 to an Ace. Ability 2 Cameron pours a tiny amount of reiatsu to turn the edges of a spades card into a sharp edge. The sharpness and durability depends on the cards face number. These cards can be thrown for a long ranged attack or be used as a card sized blade. Ability 3 Cameron charges a card with a hearts suit with his reatsu, This card when held slowly drains the reiatsu in the card to heal whoever is holding the card. If all wounds are healed before the card runs out of the charged reiatsu, or the person didn't have any wounds in the first place the reiatsu of the person holding the card will be replenished with the amount left in the card. Ability 4 Cameron pours his reiatsu into the card causing it to expand into a large wall like sheild (kinda like Danku). the amount of dammage it can protect is based on the face number. This card is thrown in front of Cameron and expands to a large size to block incomming attacks or damage. Note on costs: *The amount of Rei/Sei (for Hearts, Diamonds and Clubs) and Buk (for Spades) required to use a card begins at 4 for a 2, and increases by 2 for each increased face number. (eg. 10 = 20, Ace = 28) Manipulations Stats Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution